Les portes d'Aljannah
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Imaginez que la moitié du MI6 doive jouer à un jeu en ligne pour la bonne cause et que M vous ait personnellement chargé d'assurer la formation de Bond pour faire de lui un gamer décent... Bienvenue dans une journée ordinaire de Q.


_Bonjour à tous, voici un court OS dans un fandom pour lequel j'écris peu. Si vous êtes abonnés, vous avez l'habitude que je rédige des petits challenges d'écriture. C'en était un. Les mots soulignés sont du vocabulaire imposé. Notez que le thème du contexte est plutôt grave (le terrorisme et les guerres de religion modernes), c'est la raison du rating M. Ne présumez pas d'un contenu sexuel ou de violence (mais des claviers et des manettes ont été un peu brutalisés...)._

_._

* * *

**ALJANNAH**

Une fanfiction James Bond par OldGirl-NoraArlani

.

M préféra rester debout. Pouvoir toiser son agent, du haut de ses yeux désabusés sous son grand front ridé, était un avantage tactique dont il ne comptait pas se passer. Non qu'il fût le moins le moins du monde impressionné par Bond, loin s'en faut. En effet, ce dernier n'aurait pas été considéré comme l'employé idéal à recruter, dans une entreprise moderne du privé... Les mauvais points de son dossier étaient nombreux : il ne jouait pas en équipe, ne suivait pas les ordres, harcelait ses collègues féminines de remarques déplacées, alignait les notes de frais exorbitantes aux dépens du contribuable et avait une fâcheuse tendance à bousiller le matériel rare et cher qu'on s'obstinait à lui confier... Et pourtant, allez savoir pourquoi, une sorte d'estime s'était installée.

Malgré tout, en la circonstance, M préféra adopter une posture très verticale derrière son imposant bureau gardé par deux bronzes impassibles de lions couchés. C'était toujours mieux que le bouledogue hideux de l'ancienne Directrice – une opinion du reste partagée sans réserve par un 007 en train de lui tendre la main, sanglé dans un costume à faire pâlir d'envie.

— Ah, Bond, je vous attendais.

L'agent 007 s'abstint de sourire face à cette remarque codée polie signifiant qu'il était en retard.

— La circulation était abominable.

— Sans doute. Je vous ai fait appeler car j'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous ; un peu spéciale, mais je vous recommanderai de ne pas la prendre à la légère.

— O grand jamais, assura l'impertinent.

Dossier à la main, Mallory ignora le regard acéré qui le jaugeait et contourna sa table relativement encombrée. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne l'aurait pas été, face au dépouillement ascétique et froid dont s'était autrefois entourée feue Olivia ?

Oui, _Olivia_.

James pensait que le trépas de sa patronne le dispensait dorénavant de tout formalisme aussi barbant qu'inutile. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait plus l'appeler « M » sans confusion, l'apôtre des familiarités malvenues se permettait désormais de l'appeler tout simplement par son prénom. Jamais en public évidemment ; seulement au cours des conversations grinçantes et alcoolisées qu'il tenait parfois à son fantôme insistant.

Depuis, le décor avait radicalement changé, du sol au plafond, et jusqu'aux fenêtres à grands carreaux vitrés (même s'ils étaient probablement pare-balles). Dorénavant marqués par le cuir patiné, les bois polis, les ors et la blondeur des abat-jour, les lieux semblaient plus intimes et chaleureux. Toutefois, la courtoisie ferme qui était la marque de fabrique du nouvel occupant pouvait en quelques occasions prendre des dehors plus coupants.

Manifestement c'en était une, car il commença son briefing d'un ton monocorde et dur :

— La vague d'attentats aveugles que subit la capitale ces dernières semaines semble être corrélée à un regain de la politique de recrutement d'un groupuscule affilié à Daesh. Notre société de consommation impie les agace et ils trouvent approprié de la retourner contre nous. De sinistre mémoire, l'utilisation de jeux de simulation de pilotage aérien avait déjà permis d'encastrer des avions dans le WTC[1], aujourd'hui, on passe à la vitesse supérieure. Avide de se faire une notoriété, une cellule fondamentaliste s'est associée avec des programmeurs sympathisants pour recruter directement des adolescents tout juste majeurs, par le biais d'un nouveau jeu de guerre et de combat appelé « Les portes d'Aljannah ». Grâce à certains, dépités d'avoir été recalés pour différents motifs et qui l'ont fort aimablement expliqué sur leurs profils sociaux, nous savons que les gagnants remportent un prix spécial quand ils déciment tous leurs opposants. La rumeur soutient qu'il s'agit de coordonnées GPS permettant de rejoindre un camp d'entraînement « sportif » où on leur promet une formation et des débouchés rapides dans la « sécurité » avec un emploi garanti à vie…

Gareth Mallory jeta un coup d'œil à un Bond impassible et attentif, tandis qu'une touche de cynisme amer perçait tout de même dans son propos, alors qu'il continuait son exposé.

— ...Comme vous vous en doutez, la réalité est toute autre. C'est un camp militaire en Syrie. Une fois là-bas, ils sont dépouillés de leur passeport et bouclés, on leur lave le cerveau et on en fait des martyrs qui viennent s'exploser dans nos transports ou jusque sous nos fenêtres… À notre connaissance, dix jeunes ont quitté le territoire, et quatre sont déjà emballés dans des sacs à la morgue...

— Et quelle serait ma mission dans ce contexte ? s'enquit Bond.

— J'y viens… J'attendais un autre participant à cette réunion mais sa ponctualité laisse également à désirer... Sachez que ce groupe a médité les vertus de la paranoïa : le camp a déjà été déplacé et les anciennes coordonnées sont invalides. Il nous faut relocaliser le nouveau site au plus vite. Vous serez dépêché sur le terrain pour faire sortir les jeunes victimes qui s'y trouveraient encore et fermer cette base définitivement. Toutefois...

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant passer un Q aux bras chargés d'un carton plein de matériel informatique, pointant selon des angles bizarres comme s'il avait été fourré là à la hâte…

— Je suis désolé, monsieur. La circulation était…

— Je sais, je sais… acquiesça M avec un geste fataliste de la main._ Abominable_, je présume ?

— Précisément. Il… il y a un bus à impériale renversé sur la chaussée à deux cents mètres d'ici… Une bombe de faible puissance a explosé et tout le périmètre est…

— Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ?! s'exclama le chef des services secrets en fronçant ses longs sourcils tombants.

— Euh… je viens de le faire, monsieur, c'est arrivé il y a cinq minutes…

Mallory poussa un petit juron sec entre ses dents et leur intima de rester là quelques instants, avant de sortir à grands pas pressés en criant :

— _Bon sang, Moneypenny ! Où est passé Tanner ?_

.

S'avisant qu'il pourrait poser ce qui commençait à l'ankyloser, le responsable de la section Recherche et Développement largua son carton sur le coin d'une console en marqueterie précieuse avec un rien d'hésitation. Le plateau somptueux valait probablement plus de six mois de son salaire...

— Agent 007, salua-t-il.

— Q, répondit celui-ci sommairement. Ces nouveaux gadgets sont pour moi, j'imagine ?

— Oui, j'aime mieux vous les donner partout ailleurs qu'au labo, ça vous dissuade de les essayer inconsidérément. Cette fois encore, j'imagine que votre enthousiasme sera des plus modérés.

— Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui a pu passer sous le radar des coupes budgétaires ? Un stylo bille à encre acide ? Un tube de dentifrice miniature contenant du C4 ?

— Le Département a décrété que, d'une mission sur l'autre, vous disposerez dorénavant de ce que vous ramènerez en état de fonctionnement… et de rien d'autre.

C'était une plaisanterie, évidemment.

— Ah, donc pas de voiture…

— Non. Pas tout de suite en tous cas. Du coup, je ne sais pas si M vous a parlé de votre petite formation accélérée...

— Sur… ?

— Les jeux vidéo.

.

Bond le considéra avec un rien de scepticisme. Le jeune homme n'avait aucunement l'air de plaisanter mais avec lui, on ne savait jamais. Ce gamin en train d'inventorier méticuleusement sa boîte, se faisait souvent un devoir de se mettre au diapason de l'humour froid de son aîné, et quelquefois James n'était pas loin de penser que le mioche était imbattable aussi à ce jeu-là.

— Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il, pressé d'aller à l'essentiel. M m'a informé que je devais aller déshabiliter un camp d'entraînement secret ?

La précieuse boîte crânienne du jeune quartier-maître, couronnée d'une masse brune de cheveux trop longs, dodelina sur son petit cou de poulet quand il lança un regard oblique vers la porte, comme pour peser sa décision de parler ou non.

— Bon, je suppose que je peux vous le dire officieusement... (Il poussa ses lunettes d'un doigt nerveux sur son long nez.) Nous sommes quelques-uns au bureau à nous être faits passer pour des joueurs afin de récupérer un maximum d'informations car il faut faire diablement vite.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Je pourrais vous dire que c'est parce que la Reine déteste qu'on s'en prenne à ses plus jeunes sujets, mais pas seulement. Comme vous savez, nous avons aussi des concurrents sur Savile Row et ils ont fait valoir au plus haut niveau leur avantage évident… (Il baissa encore d'un ton, chuchotant presque pour cracher le morceau). Kingsman serait prête à envoyer son agent Galaad sur le motif qu'il a le profil parfait pour être recruté : la jeunesse, la connaissance naturelle du média et l'entraînement de terrain… Sans parler d'une chance insolente. [2]

— En clair, quelqu'un qui pourrait nous rendre obsolètes tous les deux ! Alors dites-moi, Q, heureux de vous retrouver tout d'un coup le camp des dinosaures périmés ?

L'intéressé le dévisagea avec une expression furieuse qui eut l'air de mettre son vis-à-vis de bonne humeur. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas le malin plaisir que Bond prenait à l'asticoter, au lieu de rester juste professionnel. Il n'arrivait pas à supposer que c'était par rancune ou par basse vengeance : 007 continuait à flatter Eve alors qu'elle avait failli le tuer… Non. C'était autre chose. Peut-être rien d'autre que le vieil instinct tenace des brutes de cour d'école, flairant de loin les "nerdaillons" maigrichons depuis des siècles pour, au choix : piquer leur goûter, tirer sur leur short en public ou péter leurs lunettes...

Mallory le fit sursauter quand il les rejoignit, sans témoigner d'autre émotion qu'un visage un peu plus pâle. Reprenant la conversation où il l'avait laissée, il s'avança vers les deux hommes et poursuivit :

— Au plus vite, disais-je, mais bien. Nos agents actuellement connectés aux _Portes d'Aljannah_ surveillent toute évolution suspecte. Et justement Tanner vient de me rapporter l'inscription d'un nouveau joueur. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais il semble bien parti pour remporter la victoire très prochainement. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que si nous perdons cette opportunité d'infiltration maintenant, toute l'unité double zéro sera définitivement fermée avant la fin de cette année… Donc messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Il est impératif que nous démantelions sans délai.

Bond observait la raideur de son supérieur et le pli de ses lèvres froncées… Du baratin. Si le service fermait, Mallory n'avait certainement aucune crainte à se faire pour son avenir et le quartier-maître non plus. Sa petite sacoche à bandoulière avait beau être la version deux point zéro d'un cartable d'écolier, plusieurs entreprises privées et autres agences gouvernementales s'arracheraient éhontément le boutonneux bec et ongles, si elles en avaient l'occasion.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange vraiment ? questionna James fort de sa connaissance empirique des comportements. Pas qu'on mette un terme à nos activités, vous avez assez dit qu'on était des fossiles pétrifiés dans les glaces de la Guerre Froide…

A cette évocation, Mallory se permit un petit coin de sourire, légèrement crispé.

— Ce nouveau joueur semble avoir des réflexes de professionnel qui transparaissent dans ses choix. Il est rapide, il est efficace, totalement dans son élément. Il est comme…

— Néo dans la Matrice ? proposa secourablement Q en gardant son secret amusement à peine décelable.

— Allons bon ! Il y a donc des gens qui sont payés pour jouer toute la journée ? renifla Bond avec dérision.

Q lui décocha un regard noir car il sentait bien que ce coup de patte s'adressait directement à lui. Et qu'il était injuste. Il était capable de déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale assis derrière son écran, si l'envie lui en prenait ; et comme chacun savait, en pyjama, avant même d'avoir pris sa première tasse de thé…

— Non, répliqua Mallory soudain moins patient. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il a déjà les réflexes d'un _tueur_ méthodique peut-être plus âgé, et nous ne savons pas encore qui il est, ni pour quel camp il roule… Bond, vous serez peut-être à même reconnaître à ses techniques à quelle organisation gouvernementale, militaire, ou criminelle il pourrait appartenir. La prochaine "sélection" est dans trois jours. Vous allez devoir travailler en tandem et vous serez secondés par les autres. Voyez Tanner pour les ressources en personnel. Bond, tâchez de vous rendre crédible tout de même dans cet environnement de présélection vidéoludique. Anticipez cet adversaire, faites-le parler si vous pouvez. Moneypenny nous informe qu'il est particulièrement peu loquace et reste complètement insensible à toute provocation... euh… féminine…

— Moneypenny a _dragué un lycéen_ pour cette mission ? traduisit James.

— On ne sait pas si c'est un lycéen mais chaque faille potentielle doit être exploitée à notre avantage pour éclaircir les rangs des victimes potentielles, répondit Mallory d'un air évasif particulièrement faux-cul. Elle a bien conscience que ces jeunes gens risquent leur vie en toute inconscience, et son dévouement est… admirable. Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous y mettre, messieurs, j'ai pour ma part une entrevue fort désagréable au 10 Downing Street et suivie d'une autre à Buckingham Palace…

.°.

Le coude nonchalamment posé sur un classeur en métal, Bond contemplait la salle de réunion réquisitionnée où plusieurs ordinateurs étaient tous bien alignés d'équerre, côte à côte sur des tables rapprochées. L'œil qu'il posait sur leurs lignes agressives soulignées de rouge et les touches rétroéclairées par des leds n'était guère impressionné. Dans la petite pièce, plusieurs salariés (dont Tanner lui-même !) transpiraient en martyrisant claviers ou manettes de jeu, au son de quelques grognements indistincts et de bruitages crépitants.

— Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de faire payer inutilement le contribuable, chuchota-t-il suavement à l'adresse de Moneypenny. Pourquoi des ordinateurs comme ceux-ci ?

A genoux pour effectuer les derniers branchements du poste qu'on lui réservait, Q fit semblant de prendre la question pour lui et répondit machinalement :

— Traditionnellement, les joueurs échangent des informations sur leur configuration pour nouer la conversation comme d'autres échangent des cartes de visite ou des politesses.

Il se releva et brossa les genoux de son pantalon, avant d'inviter d'un geste de la main son collègue à prendre place.

— J'ai pris la peine d'indiquer sur ces étiquettes ici ce qu'il fallait répondre si d'aventure on vous posait la question. Soyez précis si vous ne voulez pas passer pour un_ gros blaireau_, si vous me passez ce jargon un tout petit peu technique...

Moneypenny fut surprise de cette pique envoyée par le jeune homme, mais James ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde. Son iris bleu pétillait. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était trop occupé à lorgner dans le décolleté de sa blouse en soie sauvage légèrement transparente.

— Vous êtes une mère pour moi, Q, persifla-t-il.

Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, la piquante assistante de Mallory secoua sa courte crinière ébouriffée aux boucles afro :

— Gardez les yeux droit devant, commandeur ! recommanda-t-elle d'un ton espiègle. La distraction est mauvaise conseillère.

Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle avait fabriqué avec sa manette mais à l'écran, une grosse explosion accompagna son sourire ravi, tandis qu'elle jetait l'objet noir d'un geste triomphal en s'exclamant qu'elle l'avait "accroché". Accroché quel petit veinard ?

Bond considéra le superbe effet pyrotechnique d'un range-rover en feu, élancé dans les airs après avoir roulé sur un monticule. Après une vrille, le véhicule s'écrasa avec fracas sur un sol aride.

— Mhh, c'est plus qu'un petit accrochage, si vous voulez l'avis d'un expert. Je me demande si je mérite bien ma réputation de chauffard quand je vous vois à l'œuvre…

Dans l'écran du jeu, il vit une mince silhouette aux vêtements sombres sortir de la boule de flammes et s'avancer tranquillement vers eux pour adresser un petit salut railleur, exécuté avec deux doigts portés au front. L'avatar haut, comme trois pommes, avait les cheveux bruns tombants aux épaules et un de ces visages irréalistes typiques des dessins animés japonais. Derrière cette apparence fluette, ce pouvait être n'importe qui…

— Esquisse de salut militaire correctement exécuté, déclara-t-elle tout haut. Para ou marine ?

— Ajouté ! confirma Q. Ne restez pas debout, Bond. Il va falloir vous faire passer par le mode Démo pour que vous appreniez les commandes de déplacement et les manipulations de base. Clavier ou manette ?

Bond soupira à fendre l'âme.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, la religion de Geoffrey Boothroyd [3] était faite. Après avoir vu le butor de service éclater trois claviers, il avait décidé que ce serait la manette ou rien. Il espérait qu'elle tiendrait le choc parce qu'il n'en avait pas prévu tellement de rechange… C'était assez surprenant de constater que l'agent 007 était beaucoup moins _patient _qu'il n'en donnait l'air. Au temps pour le célèbre flegme britannique. A sa décharge, avec un mélange de gênes écossais et suisses, à la limite, peut-être que son flegme n'était, au bout du compte, pas très anglais...

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu non plus, c'était qu'il faudrait une trousse de premiers soins car il avait fracassé quelques touches en plastique du pavé numérique, par pure frustration. Monsieur trouvait que le module d'apprentissage, censé lui enseigner les rudiments pour la manipulation de son personnage, ne répondait pas encore assez vite à ses gros doigts malhabiles. Gros doigts dont les jointures pissaient un peu le sang, et que Moneypenny désinfectait et pansait avec un sourire patient, sans se permettre de le taquiner davantage. Ils étaient tous en mission. Sans eux, Bond ne pourrait pas aller sur place.

Toutefois soulagé qu'Eve prenne momentanément en charge son élève dissipé, Q se dirigea vers les autres pour voir où ils en étaient. Comme la collecte des infos piétinait, les agents, tous très concentrés, fonctionnaient par petits groupes pour entraver la progression (parfois littéralement) du trouble-fête. Deux d'entre eux essayaient de s'associer contre celui qui portait le pseudo évocateur de "WiiKid".[4] Cela n'aurait qu'un temps, certains se faisaient mystérieusement dégager sur le prétexte assez énorme de "manque de fairplay", ce qui était du dernier ironique. Q espérait que les concepteurs de ce jeu n'étaient pas eux aussi trompés sur les objectifs réellement poursuivis par cette cellule de l'État Islamique.

A lui seul, le chef de la section R&D, avait été capable de s'afficher au tableau d'honneur du jeu en moins d'une journée et au clavier. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à utiliser une télécommande Wii de dernière génération. Maintenant qu'il savait ça, il se disait que l'autre en face pouvait avoir un Zapper dont la forme était directement celle d'un pistolet... Est-ce que ça expliquait la fluidité de ses mouvements ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé passer cela, mais il fallait dire que toute l'opération en elle-même était quand même surréaliste ! Faire jouer en ligne la moitié des effectifs disponibles du MI6 avec l'accord de la Direction ! L'énoncé ressemblait déjà à une blague...

James s'était rapproché insensiblement et observait avec la plus grande attention le joueur un peu trop doué qui devançait les autres. Q pensa déceler une touche d'intérêt, peut-être admirative, dans sa scrutation attentive.

— Il vient facilement au corps-à-corps, il tire sans presque avoir besoin de viser. Deux coups, trois maximum… Il a confiance en lui, tout ça lui semble facile. Est-ce qu'il faut juste tirer dans la bonne direction pour toucher quelqu'un ou bien ?... Holà, qui a fait ça ? s'interrompit-il avec surprise.

Tout le groupe des personnages en mouvement qui galopaient vers une zone de désert éventrée par un large canyon rocheux, venait de piler net au bord d'un ravin vertigineux. Et un participant, emporté par son élan, venait d'y sombrer la tête la première.

— Euh, c'est nous, répondit Tanner en levant une main. On a fait exploser le pont avant qu'il puisse traverser.

— Hum. Vous connaissez vos classiques mais sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie, M n'avait pas dit qu'il fallait faire _vite ?_...

Q remercia silencieusement d'un regard le groupe de Tanner et répondit à l'intéressé.

— Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas prêt, 007. Grâce à cette manœuvre, nous sommes **tous **obligés de recommencer de zéro, y compris lui. Nous ne pourrons le faire qu'une fois, car nous risquons de nous faire éjecter s'ils réalisent qu'on sabote délibérément les parties. Venez, on y retourne, ça nous laisse le temps de reprendre le stage d'initiation du Terroriste à l'École élémentaire…

James expira lentement en testant la pliure de ses jointures où Moneypenny avait dessiné au feutre des visages souriants sur deux poupées de gaze, bien scotchées.

— A ce train-là, je crois qu'il va falloir y passer la nuit… remarqua-t-il en s'adressant à son binôme réticent.

Conscient de l'ambiguïté de la formule, il ajouta malicieusement :

— Chez vous ou chez moi ?

Le regard du quartier-maître, proche du daim paniqué sur la route face à un camion semi-remorque, lui remonta sérieusement le moral.

.

* * *

.°.

Pour rien au monde, Q n'aurait voulu que l'agent 007 ne mette les pieds chez lui. Mais l'autre alternative lui refilait également des sueurs froides. Pourtant il était là, avec sa foutue boîte sous le bras, à l'entrée de l'appartement de "l'agent provocateur" – comme ce dernier s'auto-désignait avec une étouffante modestie.

Bond l'avait précédé à l'intérieur sans se soucier de fermer derrière eux. En fait, il semblait considérer que sa présence était un non-événement total et vaquait en l'ignorant. Le jeune homme espérait ardemment qu'il ne resterait pas (tout) seul avec lui trop longtemps. Pour combler le silence oppressant qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, Q se permit le commentaire ordinaire et poli qui venait aux lèvres en ces circonstances :

— J'aime beaucoup ce que vous avez fait de cet endroit...

Sarcasme, évidemment : des murs vides, pas de rideaux aux fenêtres, juste des volets entrouverts… En soi, le trois pièces avait des volumes confortables et du cachet avec ses larges lattes de teck lustré au sol. Mais les parois grisâtres rendues plus glauques par la lumière crue des ampoules nues, et la plupart des affaires restées dans des cartons grèges non-déballés, donnaient le sentiment d'un lieu, si ce n'est inhabité, plutôt passablement… désinvesti. Un coup d'œil discret vers la porte ouverte de la chambre lui montrait que le lit vomissait une débauche de draps froissés.

Indifférent au regard inquisiteur de son collègue, James était en train de pousser sans effort son canapé de cuir fauve (en rayant le parquet) pour qu'il soit plus en face de son téléviseur, relégué dans un coin de la pièce. Il escamota un petit sourire en apercevant le quartier-maître emprunté, resté planté là comme un grand benêt et réalisant subitement les indiscrétions que son appartement de célibataire claironnaient à qui savait les voir. L'agent n'aurait pas hésité à qualifier ses conditions de vie de monastiques, si certaines de ses activités n'avaient pas été diamétralement incompatibles avec la notion de base…

— Vous l'installez votre machin, ou pas ? l'encouragea-t-il pour qu'il sorte de son mutisme statique.

Caché derrière sa frange de cheveux, le jeune homme acquiesça laconiquement. Il se rendit vers l'écran de taille modeste et repéra au pied du meuble une tâche circulaire rouge qui l'arrêta cinq secondes. Il pria pour que ce fût de la peinture, et pas du sang qui le mettait mal à l'aise. En se hâtant de faire les branchements et de lancer le jeu, tous pare-feux actifs, il se répéta en boucle que c'était seulement de la gouache laissée là par l'enfant de précédents propriétaires. Le service avait fait de son mieux pour reloger rapidement 007 quand il s'était avéré que les rumeurs sur sa mort avaient été largement exagérées... [5]

James qui triturait la manette pour tester la souplesse des touches et leur confort sous la pulpe des doigts, l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

— Est-ce que vous ne croyez-pas que je ne pourrais regarder comment vous passez le premier mode ? Je ne vois pas comment élaborer une stratégie valable, tant que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il est possible de faire. Par exemple, est-ce que je peux me servir de tout ? Ou seuls certains objets désignés sont utilisables ?

— Contrairement à la réalité, ici, seuls les objets prévus par les programmeurs peuvent effectivement servir d'arme…

— Dommage, sinon il y a bien longtemps que je lui aurais expédié le premier truc à la tête pour l'assommer. C'est en cela que ce n'est pas réaliste. Vous voyez ce pipeau-là posé sur le bureau du prof ?

— C'est une flûte à bec, 007.

— Pour vous oui ; pour moi, c'est le moyen d'incapaciter votre terroriste numérique une fois plantée dans son orbite. Ou cette petite règle en plastique… cassée en deux, elle peut ouvrir une carotide. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? Vous soutenez que mon expérience de terrain est un atout, mais j'en doute. Le terrain est beaucoup moins _stéréotypé _que l'imagination étriquée de ces petits faiseurs de pixels !

— Vous marquez certainement un point. Mais je suis quasi-sûr que d'innocents double-décimètres purement décoratifs ne peuvent pas être détournés comme vous le suggérez. N'oubliez pas que ce jeu sert uniquement à repérer des candidats qu'ils estiment prometteurs, et leurs critères ne sont pas aussi sophistiqués que les vôtres ! Je réfléchis avec inquiétude depuis tout à l'heure à l'éventualité que le seul moyen de remporter la partie, et donc les coordonnées GPS, ne soit de se sacrifier ! Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils attendent de ces gamins, non ?

— Déprimant, se borna à commenter l'agent plus connu de toute l'Angleterre. Tanner a-t-il réussi à en savoir plus en croisant les données et les différentes bases militaires et terroristes ?

Q posa le bout de ses fesses réticentes sur le canapé et lança une petite interface qui s'incrusta sur le côté droit de la fenêtre. Bond le regarda faire, circonspect à la perspective de révéler encore l'étendue de son ignorance, et le jeune homme répondit à la question informulée.

— C'est un petit module de communication qui rassemble les joueurs en ligne, en parallèle.

— Ce n'est pas surveillé ?

Le jeune homme lui balança un œil atterré par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes, refusant de se laisser entraîner dans une discussion stérile où Bond remettrait encore en question son professionnalisme. Il s'y connecta sous le nom étrange de "Z00Keeper" [6] puis sélectionna un joueur appelé « Sunshine » [7] pour poser la question.

Au même moment, une Eve en manteau de laine franchit le seuil de la pièce avec une pile de trois boîtes à pizzas sous le bras et un pack de bières. Malgré deux mains prises, elle réussit à refermer la porte derrière elle, avec le bout du pied.

— J'ai de bonnes nouvelles ! Oh, déjà là, mon chou ? se réjouit-elle en s'adressant manifestement au gringalet.

Bond s'apprêtait à chambrer férocement cette petite Sainte-Nitouche sur ses potentielles relations extraprofessionnelles avec Moneypenny, mais sa réplique s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il la vit appliquer avec une machinalité étudiée un léger baiser tendre sur la bouche du petit génie, par ailleurs écarlate et effaré qu'elle se permette une chose pareille.

Elle posa les pizzas sur le plateau de bois brut de la longue table basse, et en ouvrit une pour qu'ils se servent. James n'avait pas complètement fini de traiter de ce qu'il venait de voir, bouillant très certainement de poser des questions cent fois plus indiscrètes. Q était assez peu stupide en général, et devinait sans peine qu'il n'était que l'otage involontaire d'une partie bien différente qui se jouait de longue date entre les deux autres. Mais comme il appréciait que le vieil agent le regarde désormais autrement, et avec peu moins d'arrogance, il se prit à sourire imperceptiblement.

Après avoir ouvert une bière qu'elle leva vers eux en guise de toast, elle expliqua :

— Nous avons pu établir une correspondance possible pour notre joueur mystère, et il n'est pas du tout qui nous nous attendions à croiser…

Elle tourna l'écran de son portable vers eux pour qu'ils puissent lire ce qui s'y affichait. Les deux hommes rencontrèrent le regard à la fois dur et vide d'un homme marqué, aux cheveux longs, portant une moustache et les joues couvertes d'une barbe inégale grisonnant par endroits. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine, quoique pour des raisons différentes.

En espérant qu'il s'agisse bien de lui – et ils allaient devoir vérifier ce point en le poussant à parler – cet homme-là était une légende. Et il n'avait rien d'un gamin défavorisé recruté par une agence d'espionnage concurrente... C'était un tueur à gages biélorusse de renommée mondiale. D'une efficacité redoutable, « l'archange du gun-fu » avait la moitié de toutes les mafias du monde à ses trousses, sa tête mise à prix partout, des centaines de fines gâchettes aux dents longues qui espéraient le coincer et se faire un nom : peu importait, il gagnait toujours.

Cet homme dont ils venaient sans doute de se faire un ennemi, c'était…

— John Wick ?! s'exclama Bond en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais qu'il était à la retraite ? [8]

Elle acquiesça.

— Ne le prenez pas personnellement, Bond, mais il aurait mieux valu qu'il y reste pour ceux qu'il va avoir dans le collimateur… M est d'avis qu'il faut le rencontrer, même si son objectif est légèrement différent du nôtre. Il adore les chiens et a appris par la presse l'origine du charnier que les journalistes occidentaux ont découvert à la frontière. Des bêtes sont utilisées pour l'entraînement au tir des recrues et pour les « endurcir ». Wick va les démolir jusqu'au dernier pour ça. C'est une croisade entièrement personnelle. On aura du mal à l'empêcher d'y aller d'une part – c'est un civil avec la nationalité américaine – et considérant la pression qu'on a, Mallory n'en a même pas l'intention : il veut négocier avec. Donc à partir de maintenant, tous les joueurs du MI6 sont chargés de lui faciliter la tâche. Un tel revirement d'attitude devrait au moins susciter sa curiosité. En résumé, vous avez une grosse nuit devant vous, les garçons, termina-t-elle en fermant son portable et en se levant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites. Vous ne restez pas ? s'étonna James.

— Merci pour l'invitation mais j'avais d'autres plans plus agréables pour ma soirée.

— Diantre, vous faites vraiment sonner ça comme si Geoff et moi, on n'était pas des bons coups…

— J'ai encore le temps de vous prendre un rendez-vous avec le psy de la maison, si vous voulez discuter de vos insécurités à ce sujet, proposa-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

Après un clin d'œil, elle s'en retourna comme elle était venue, les laissant tous les deux en plan et à différents stades de stupéfaction.

.

Bond resta un long moment à fixer le sillage de son absence, sans que Q n'ose dire quoi que ce soit, puis il se tourna vers lui.

— Alors comme ça… vous et Moneypenny… ?

Les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec agacement.

— Oh, ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires, déclara-t-il en prenant une tranche de pizza. Il n'y a rien du tout entre Eve et moi.

— Ah bon ? De là où j'étais, j'ai trouvé pourtant qu'elle y avait mis du cœur, non ?…

— Si vous avez fini de spéculer vainement sur les raisons de sa jalousie envers Mlle Swann [9], coupa Q, je peux peut-être lancer une partie ? Vous avez un tueur impitoyable à impressionner, je crains que ça ne soit pas facile.

James ricana.

— Quoi ? bougonna le jeune homme fâché de se retrouver à nouveau en tête à tête avec l'ours machiste des cavernes.

— Ne vous en faites pas trop pour ça. Ma réputation me précède. Et dans ce vaste petit monde, tout le monde connait mon nom.

— Hum, à qui la faute ? Pendant que j'y pense, Bond, vous serez assez aimable de ne pas m'appeler « Geoff » en public.

— Si c'est Moneypenny que vous appelez « le public », je comprends qu'elle n'ait pas voulu rester.

Fermant les paupières sur ses yeux verts profonds et troublés, Q inspira lentement plusieurs fois. Les supérieurs de Bond méritaient certainement une médaille par année de service, rien que pour avoir réussi à le supporter.

— Oh Seigneur, ce que vous êtes _agaçant_ !

Semblant considérer que c'était un compliment, 007 tordit sa bouche en un sourire inquiétant et prit place en face de l'écran, à côté de lui. Il attrapa bravement cet instrument de torture, avec ses touches microscopiques et mal pratiques.

Si leur tandem devait fonctionner, ce n'était pas vraiment dans le sens où Mallory l'entendait. C'était le gamin qui devait impressionner suffisamment Wick pour que ce dernier ne les envoie pas paître en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'eux – ce qui était la stricte vérité. C'était donc à lui de l'assister pour qu'il dégote ces fameuses coordonnées GPS et non l'inverse. Qu'un type aussi brillant que M ne comprenne pas, cela le dépassait.

Mais à dix contre un, ça devait encore être une de ses idées bizarres de dinosaure.

Ou de gros blaireau.

.

FIN

.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**

[1] World Trade Center (à New York).

[2] Voir _"Kingsman : services secrets"_ (2014) film dérivé d'un comics. Il présente une agence d'espions anglais dont les noms de code sont ceux des chevaliers de la Table Ronde. Présenté dans les médias comme "les nouveaux James Bond" auquel ce premier opus cinématographique rend un hommage évident et jubilatoire.

[3] Dans les romans, Q s'appelle Geoffrey Boothroyd, mais assez vite son nom est enterré. Aucune mention de cela n'est faite dans les films récents. J'aime imaginer que le Bond joué par D. Craig est bien un véritable agent secret quand il s'agit de tout savoir sur ceux avec qui il travaille (il l'a prouvé étant capable de pénétrer au domicile personnel de sa boss ou d'accéder à ses fichiers et dossiers personnels).

[4] WiiKid : le garçon à la Wii, est également un jeu de mot sur l'anglais "wicked" qui se prononce pareil et possède plusieurs significations qui vont de "méchant, mauvais" à "malade, dément" mais aussi "malicieux, espiègle".

[5] Les événements sont racontés au début de _Skyfall_ (2012).

[6] Z00Keeper (gardien de zoo) est à lire comme 007Keeper (la baby-sitter de 007)

[7] Forgé sur « Tan » (le bronzage), et un rayon de soleil. « Sunshine » est aussi un terme autant affectueux qu'ironique selon le contexte et la personne à qui on l'adresse.

[8] Franchise de films d'action ayant complètement reboosté la carrière de Keanu Reaves également connu pour son rôle de Néo dans les _Matrix_.

[9] Madeleine Swann, fille de l'un des plus grands ennemis de Bond, dont il semble vaguement épris à la fin de _007 Spectre_ (2015).

* * *

Les mots de vocabulaire à insérer étaient : _blouse - cartable - classeur - double-décimètre - équerre - flute à bec - gouache - grands carreaux - stylo bille - trousse_


End file.
